lOVE FOR AN ETERNITY
by naynay1026
Summary: A TEENAGE VERSION OF PIPER AND LEO RELATIONSHIP AS WELL AS THE OBSTACLE THEY HAD TO GO THROUGH TO PROVE THERE LOVE TO ONE ANOTHER.
1. They first meet

I do not own charmed or any of its characters but I do love the show this is my first story I wrote so go easy on me.

Dear Diary,

Oh my god I met this guy yesterday that was totally breath taking. His Name is Leo , he is tall with beautiful brown eyes and lips to die for. His body isn't that bad looking either. I met him through my cousin jenny she's kind of dating him. I know I know that's really bad to be lusting after my cousins boyfriend but it's not like I'm going to tell her. Oh my god what should I do anyway maybe I'll just wait and see what happens between the two of them.

Sincerely, Piper

SIX YEARS LATER..

Dear Diary,

Me and Leo decided to break up again and go back to being friends for a little while. I guess the distance was starting to get to us. I still love him and it hurts to see him with another girl but, what can I say or do for him to forgive me for what happened in the past so we can move on. I don't know if I love him or if I'm just lonely or need a man to say he loves me since my dad was never around. Today I went to the mall and then to the movies to see never back down. I had fun for the most part and not once did I think about Leo until after we left the movie theater. I've been thinking a lot about what might happen when I go back to San Francisco in the summer time and see Leo. I've been wondering wither I should sleep with him or not and if I do will it be awkward between the two of us afterwards. Anyway I wonder if what Leo said about me changing is true or not but it feels like I have changed but for the good. I still hate living here and having to graduate from Owings Mills Boarding School For Girls but, there not much I can do about it. I really don't think I'll miss anybody here because for the two years I lived here it has yet to feel like home. Well I'm going to sleep know write you tomorrow.

Goodnight Piper


	2. THE NEXT LEVEL

THREE WEEKS LATER..

I'm on my way to San Francisco I should be there in a couple of hours I hope I'm able to see him once I get to my parents house. The minute I stepped off the plane I was embraced by my sisters and best friends prue, Paige, and Phoebe. It felt so good to finally be home with my family and friends. Once I was finished unpacking me and Paige decided to walk over to my cousin Dan's house I went with her hoping not to run into Leo on my way there. So on my way to my cousin house I saw Leo in the park playing basketball. He had his shirt off with his chest glistening with sweat, oh my god just looking at him got me aroused. I'm guessing Paige saw me because she hit me on my arm and told me to stop starring. When I looked back at him he had stop playing basketball and was walking towards me. When he finally reached me I don't know what came over me but, I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss by slowly and softly moving his tongue around my mouth. When he finally pulled away I thought I was floating on cloud nine my head was spinning. He asked me if I had any plans for today I told him no forgetting that I had made plans to hangout with Paige and Dan. So I turned to Paige and she said it was alright and to go have fun. So we walked to his house so he could get changed out of his basketball shorts and get washed. Piper waited patiently in his room wondering in her head was this it are we really ready to take the next step and what would happen after we have sex would we still be friends or would we try the whole relationship thing again. She heard the shower water stop running and she began to tense up. He walked into the room with nothing but a towel on. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips with so much passion that she forgot how to breath. He then pulled away and walked over to the radio and put on Chris Brown Take You Down. He drove her crazy how could it be that two people could know so much about each other and love each other so much but not be together. He then walked back over to her and kissed her again next thing she knew they were making passionate love with every thrust and moan she felt like she was on cloud nine. The feeling of pure joy and lust lasted for over four hours. She always knew he was very ongoing but she never knew he could go for so long. They tried every position in the book and some they created of there own. By the time they were done her heart was pounding. He then told her he had one thing left he wanted to do to her. Piper believing they did everything known to man she looked at Leo with confusion in her eyes. Leo just told her to set back and relax she had nothing to worry about Leo lifted the covers and before she knew it she was gripping the sheets for dear life. Oh my god she thought this boy definitely knew what to do with his tongue. He slowly moved his tongue around the walls of her vagina and slowly moved towards her clitoris were she moaned and came with so much pleasure she never thought was possible. Leo then kissed 

her from the tip of her toes all the way up to her mouth were he stopped to stare at her beautiful brown eyes. He then kissed her passionately while inserting two of his fingers into her vagina. It took Piper every bone in her body not to scream out in pleasure. Once Leo was done he rolled over on his side and placed his arms around Piper while kissing her on her shoulders. He then asked her what he know they both were thinking where do we go from here? Piper then turned over so they were face to face and said I don't know I want us to be together more than anything else in this world but, it all comes down to wither our not your willing to take the chance. Leo then thought for a moment on wither our not they should be together.

FLASHBACK… To when Piper and Leo are on the phone the first time they broke up they had been for about a year.

"Leo we need to talk" Said Piper

"About what ?what's wrong you sound funny" Said Leo

"Promise me you wont get mad and will be able to work this out" Said Piper

"I promise baby what's wrong your scaring me" Said Leo

"I cheated on you with someone else" Said Piper

"That's okay it's my fault if I was there for you like a good boyfriend was suppose to it would never had happened. What happened exactly what did you do kiss someone else. Let someone touch you inappropriately. Piper tell me what happened" Said Leo.

"I slept with someone else I swear it didn't mean anything I love you and I am so sorry please forgive me" Said Piper

Leo didn't say anything there was dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"Leo are you still there" Said Piper

That's when you hear Leo talking to his younger cousin telling him to go in the room he didn't want to be bother.

"Piper how could you. I thought you loved me I can't believe this" Said Leo

"Leo I love you I am so sorry please forgive me" Piper begged as she began to cry.

"I have to think about it I'll call you later" Said Leo

END OF FLASHBACK

"Piper I'm willing to give it another try but how do I know I can trust and that you won't cheat on me again. I'm scarred your going to break my heart again and that your friends will get involved with our relationship again" Said Leo

" Leo I promise I will never hurt you again and that my friends will stay out of or relationship this time. I think we should give it another chance and see were it takes us this time". Said Piper


	3. FLASHBACK

THREE YEARS LATER…Piper is a Junior in college and her and Leo have been dating for all three years.

"Hey baby how was the softball game did you guys win or lose." Said Leo

"We won. Hey baby we need to talk it's important and it can't wait." Said Piper

Leo has a flashback has a flashback of the last time piper said that and said that same serious tone of voice.

FLASHBACK…

"Leo I think we should see other people this whole long distance relationship thing isn't working for me. I do love you with all my heart but it's killing me not being able to do what it is I want to do to you." Said Piper

" I agree sort of I mean I love you and will always love you but I miss you like crazy and the whole not being able to see you thing is driving me crazy but, I understand what your saying and I'll always there for." Said Leo

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Leo baby is there anyone home. Oh my god did I ever tell you guys how small Leo dick was" Said Piper

"Oh please you wasn't saying that last night if I could remember correctly you were screaming my name so loudly you woke up all the neighbors." Said Leo

"Real funny baby anyway I need to talk to you on a serious side Its really important." Said Piper

"Okay baby what's wrong is everything okay" Said Leo

" Yeah baby I'm fine. I just wanted to invite you to Christmas dinner with me and my family. Well I actually kind of told my mom you were coming. So can you come." Said Piper

"Yeah baby I'll be able to go that's not a problem I'll just tell my mom that will come down for New Years. I thought you were about to tell me bad news or something I was scared for a minute." Said Leo

" What kind of bad news I said it was important not life threatening" Said Piper

"I know just forget piper on another subject when do we have to leave for your parents house so I can book the tickets before it gets to late." Said Leo

" Baby don't worry about it that's already taken care of I'll talk to you later I have to go I love you bye" Said Piper


	4. Christmas Eve together

CHRISTMAS EVE…

"Oh my god Piper how many pairs of shoes did you pack. Were only here for five days not three years." Said Leo

"Stop being so dramatic Leo you know my wardrobe has to match my shoes" Said Piper

Leo then walks over to piper and puts his arms around her waist and whispers in her ear.

"Right now I think your wardrobe would look even better on the floor if you get what I'm hinting at" Said Leo

Piper then turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. She then slowly moved her tongue around in his mouth where she met his and let them mingle. Leo then unbuckled her skirt and let it fall to floor. He then pulled away and gently moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt where he then gently pulled it above her head. He then stepped back to admire the black see throw lingerie she was wearing. His dick then started bulging through his pants he then picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He then quickly removed his pants and shirt and slid in between her legs he then made eye contact with her before kissing her even more passionately then before. He slowly moved his hand down to her thighs and ripped her panties off. He then slowly slid his dick into her vagina it felt as if they fit perfectly he never had to look for her opening since he already know were it was. The minute he entered Piper got an orgasm like you wouldn't believe. Leo then started to suck on her nipples knowing that it would drive her crazy. Piper then rolled him over and starting riding him like she never did before. Leo eyes rolled in the back of his head he was in heaven the more she rode him the more pleasure he received. He then rolled her back over and starting pushing his big throbbing member into her making her moan. Piper then climaxed at least five times by the time Leo was done with here. When they were down they laid across the bed holding each other as they tried to get there breathing back to normal and fell asleep. Leo phone then began to ring he looked at the caller id and quickly got up pulling his boxes back on and ran to the bathroom.

"What do you want why do you keep calling me I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone I don't love you anymore I' m with piper know and I love her so stop calling me before I lose her" Said Leo

" Do I sound like I give a dam if your with that bitch I love you and I've been raising your kid for the past three years so you better tell her before I do and trust me you don't want me telling her because if I do she not going to like the way I tell her or the fact that I've been fucking her boyfriend for the past year and a half 

behind her back every time he comes to visit his family." Said April

" Your not going to tell her a dam thing. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone that kid is not mine and you know it why don't you just move on with your life and stop ruining mine and everyone else around you." Said Leo

Piper not realizing that Leo had even got out of the bed woke up just as he was coming out the bathroom.

"Hey baby what's wrong I thought u were sleeping" Said Piper

"I'm sorry I woke you go back to sleep I just had to use the bathroom" Said Leo

"Oh okay" Said Piper

" Piper you do know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you right" Said Leo

"I love you too of a course I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me why?"

"No reason I just wanted you to know goodnight" Said Leo

Leo couldn't help himself he loved watching piper sleep it brought him so much peace and he couldn't but wonder what if that kid is mine and if it is how well piper take it will she stick by me our leave me. I can't live without having her in my life it's final I just won't tell her.

TWO DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS

Leo woke up to a kiss he was so use to and smell of vanilla body wash

"Good Morning You" Said Piper

"Good Morning to you to gorgeous what time is it" Said Leo

"Time for you to get up every ones out so we have the whole house to our self " Said Piper

"All right if you want I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes I promise maybe we can go swimming alright" Said Leo

"Leo you would never lie to me right" Said Piper

"Of Course Not why Would You think that I would" Said Leo thinking to himself oh my god April Called back and piper answered what am I going to do know I am so screwed

"Okay so then who's April and why does she have my number and apparently your son and you better talk fast" Said Piper

"April's the girl I was dating when I lived in Chicago during the time we were broken up and nothing more and that's not my kid plus I haven't seen her since we got back together Three years ago" Said Leo

Piper got mad and slapped him across the face she knew he was lying and couldn't stand it all he had to do was tell her the truth she wondered if every thing he ever told her was the truth or one big lie.

"You want to try again and tell me the truth or do You want to continue to lie to me 

how could you Leo I love u how could you do this to me to us" Said Piper as tears began to form in her beautiful brown eyes

"Piper I'm telling you the truth I would never lie to you I love you" Said Leo

Piper hauled off and punched him in the face twice then she got up and went to her dresser were she pulled a manila folder out her top draw she then throw them at Leo and said "Then what's this it came yesterday my mom gave it to me this morning and this time don't lie"

Leo then opened the manila folder and saw inside pictures that April had taken of him fast asleep in her bed without any clothes on and a video tape that said play me. Leo then walked over to the TV and put in the video when it began to play he found out that the last time him and April were together she had recorded it.

"Piper I'm so sorry I don't know what to say please Forgive Me baby I love you" Said Leo

"Leo I don't want to her it my mom went to the train station to drop of my aunt I'm going to the store and when I get back I don't want you here" Said Piper as she walked through the bed room door

"Piper Wait I said I was sorry we can talk about this wait" Said Leo as he ran down the stairs after piper when he finally caught her he wrapped his arms around her and begged her not to leave him. He then turned her around and saw her face covered with tears.

"Piper Please Don't go I'm sorry we can make this work" Said Leo

"No we can't you looked me dead in the face and lied to me how can I trust you or forgive you for this how tell me that." Said Piper

"I honestly don't know but please give us another shot I promise I want blow it please Piper I'm begging you" Said Leo


	5. Senior Year what else can go wrong

SENIOR YEAR OF COLLEGE

"Leo hurry the hell up your going to make me late for my graduation and trust me I won't be happy baby come on were waiting on you" Said Piper

"Alright piper I'm coming now. So how do I look" Said Leo?

"You look very handsome who knew you cleaned up very well so are u ready to go know. Were suppose to be meeting up with everybody at the color about an hour ago come on" Said Piper

"You over dramatize to much were not even that late. Anyway so how does it feel to be graduating from college" Said Leo

"Good and stop trying to sweet talk me your still not getting any so quit while your ahead" Said Piper

They Walk down stairs and get in the car and head towards the school.

"Oh my god you look absolutely gorgeous. I love the new wardrobe and hair style it's so you and Leo you don't look so bad either" Said Tiffany

"How about you hope off my dick and go get a life. I can't stand you I swear if you weren't my girl's best friend I would seriously kick your ass" Said Leo

"Okay you two break it up babe why don't you go and find my family while we go get ready. Love you" Said Piper

"Love you to I'll see you later congrats" Said Leo

Leo walks off to go and find Piper family and to cool off from the little run in he had with tiffany

"Tiff why don't you lay off you start an argument every time you see him what's your problem" Said Piper

"I don't have a problem I just think you can do a hell of a lot better than him and that you deserve a lot better" Said Tiffany

"Okay look her tiff I love him and that's all that matters he completes me I know I've been through hell and back with him but I love him and if you can't understand that then I think are friendship should end here" Said Piper

" Hey you guys are you ready to walk across the stage and give your speech wait what's going on with the two of you I sense a lot of tension between you two and I also sense this has to do with Leo" Said Jasmine

"It does I'm sorry piper I understand you love him and all but he cheated on you and okay you guys moved pass that and that's easy to get over but there a kid involved that could possibly be his" Said Tiffany

"That's the point it might not be his so why don't you stop judging him and take time out to get off your high horse and get to know him" Said Piper

Piper then storms off towards the stage with jasmine and tiffany high on her heels.

"Piper slow down I'm sorry I didn't mean it I now you guys love each other….oh my god what is she doing her" Said Tiffany

All three of them turned around towards who tiffany was looking out to see April walking towards piper's family and Leo

"Piper calm down this is our day and no one and nothing is going to ruin that. That bitch doesn't have anything on you and she knows it. Did you guys ever get the baby tested to find out if it's Leo" Said jasmine

"No she keeps stalling and always missing the appointments I don't think that baby is his. I think she just wants to hold on to Leo the best way she can" Said Piper

All graduates Please report to your seats the ceremony is about to began.

After the ceremony everyone gets together to take pictures and say there last goodbyes. While talking a picture with the rest of the softball teams she realizes that Leo is missing and is no were to be found.

"Hey baby girl I missed you congratulations on the graduation" Said Paige

"Oh my god I am so glad you were able to make it. Oh my god your pregnant how far along and boy or girl oh my god why didn't you tell me and who's the daddy" Said Piper

"It's Cole Remember the boy I met that went to the school up the block from Coppin anyway it just so happens he is leaving me for another women but any way it's boy and a girl and I'm 7 months" Said Paige

"Oh my god that little bastard oh fuck him he is not even worth your time any way come takes pictures with me just like old time" Said Piper

Once they finished taking pictures with everybody they went to go find Leo. When they found him he was in the parking lot arguing with April.

"April why don't you just leave me, my girl and the rest of my family the fuck alone god dam it grow the fuck up and hop off my dick" Said Leo

"Leo I'm not going to leave you alone until you start taking care of your son" Said April

Piper, Paige, Tiffany and Jasmine walk across the parking lot towards Leo and April to Find Out what the fuck was going on.

"Leo what's going on and why you aren't with everybody else you missed out on the picture part" Said Piper

"Yeah Leo even though I don't really like you I would have loved to have you in some of the pictures and who the bitch you are talking to" Said Tiffany

"I'm sorry baby is it too late to take some pictures know and tiffany this is nobody you need to worry about" Said Leo

"Let's put it this way April it's time for you to leave before you get the shit beat out of you" Said Piper

"And who going to beat my ass I would love to meet her when you find someone let me know" Said April with a grin on her face.

Piper cocked back and punched April right in her face. April and Piper then started fighting piper was two seconds from killing April when Leo and Tiffany were able to pull her from off April.

"Tiffany take her for a walk and try and calm her down I'll deal with her" Said Leo

"No don't worry about it you and that bitch can have fun together I'm going to go find the rest of my family when you finally come to your senses and find out if that baby is yours call me until then bye" Said Piper

Piper storms off before Leo could talk to her tiffany, jasmine, and Paige Followed behind Her.

Later on that evening Leo stopped by the house to talk to Piper. He found her in her room with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you missed my graduation to go and argue with that bitch in the parking lot are you serious you need to get your priorities straight" Said Piper

"I'm sorry and I know you're tired of hearing me say that but it's true and I do have my priorities straight your all I need to survive and I didn't miss your graduation your valedictorian speech was great I told you it would be a piece of cake once you started writing it" Said Leo

"I thought you were out in the parking lot arguing" Said Piper

"No I pulled her to the side and told her to get a life and if she wanted to talk she would have to wait until your graduation was done. Baby I would never miss your graduation I told you that I promise I will get everything straightened out with her and find out if that is my kid our not" Said Leo

"Leo I love you but I don't think I can keep crying over you. It's over please leave I need my space" Said Piper

"P-P-Piper we can't be over I know I fucked up our relationship a lot but we can make this work please give it a shot I love you. Like you said love conquers everything" Said Leo

"I use to believe that but after we've been through I don't think I can take anymore of the bullshit and drama that takes place in our relationship" Said Piper

Then came a knock at the door piper gets up and walks down stairs with Leo high on her heels.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

"I'm coming; I'm coming hold your horses"

Piper opens the door only to see her ex-boyfriend Sean standing at the door with a handful of roses.

"Are you surprised to see me? I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing"

"You could definitely say surprised come in or do you want to stand there all night"

"Hey Leo long time no see how have you been"

"I would be a lot better if you weren't here what do you want Sean"

"What a person can't stop by to see an old friend and see how they are doing"

"One you're not a person you're an ex and two no you can't stop by that why telephones were created"

"Leo be nice. So how long will you be in town for and where are you staying"

"I'm only staying for a week and I might stay at a hotel downtown"

"Oh that's silly save your money you can stay here I'm sure Leo won't mine"

"Like hell I won't, I do mine this asshole can't stay here come on Sean lets go get you checked in what hotel did you say it was"

"Leo he's staying here and that's final Sean there a spear bedroom down the hall and to the left make yourself at home"

"Thanks Piper I'll go get my stuff from the car"  
Sean walks out to his car to grab his belongings with a giant grin on his face

"Piper he can't stay here. What the hell is your problem if he stays then I go and that's final?"

"Well then Leo there the door start walking don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out"

"You know what Piper when you come to your senses give me a call until then bye have fun with your little boy toy"

Leo pushes past Sean as he leaves out the house.

"What's his problem Piper, is it his time of the month or something"

"Sean please don't start know is not a good time at all for your little smart comments"

"Piper wait you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right know"

"Sean I'm taken by the man who just walked out the door don't do this not know"

"Piper did you know that we could have gone back out if it wasn't for your friends"

"No that not why we didn't go back out it was because of Leo if I hadn't known him for a long time if he was someone I had just met then I would have broken up with him and gone back out with you"

"Piper do you have any idea how much I love you. I want to have a football team full of kids with you"

"Wow that sounds like a personal problem that you need to fix, in the mean time I need you to leave"

"Piper I do love you with all my heart and I need you in my life"

"Sean I have to go please have your stuff out of my house by the time I get back"


End file.
